The New Princess
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: What if the Clone Wars ended 15 years earlier than original time? Leia and Luke were 27 in A new hope and Leia had her son when she was 17 and a daughter when she was 22. And what if Star Wars Rebels took place in the time of the First Order? Here's the story of the daughter.( The daughter character is my idea so no stealing!)
1. Dream Memory

Prolouge

It was the day. Princess Lisa's tenth birthday. She had been separated from her parents for the first five years of her life living with her uncle, Luke Skywalker, even though they didn't know that until they started Jedi training with Ben. Now here she was, five years later and now Lisa was the best fighter, flyer, spy, and informant the Republic had. And most selfless person. As she put on her dress and making sure she was sure that everyone was up by now, since she always wakes up more early than everybody to read an continue studying, she looked back at the times she had with her uncle before he left. When she was fully dressed she put on her tiara. It was silver with hot pink jewels. She took one last look in the mirror. People always say that whenever she walks into a room, her looks can wow and mesmerized everyone who looks at her. She never sees it. She thinks that she looks like an everyday human girl.

She walked out of her room and off of the _Millennium Falcon._ She looked around in excitement. For her birthday, they were on a planet that she never saw before and only read about it, Lothal. She saw that it was a tall, grassy planet but it had a few desert areas. It looked so peaceful she thought that it was a perfect place. But she knew that it wasn't all peaceful, because she heard that the Empire was starting to take over.

Lisa's parents had their arms around each other. And next to them, Lando Calrisian. _Even after he helped my family_ , Lisa thought, _I still don't trust him_ _._ Everything was going fine. At the hour of her birth, that's when everything went wrong. Just when her parents were about to give Lisa her present, Stormtroopers came from all around. Lisa got her gun out along with her parents. During the fight, she saw Lando and an ISB agent together. _I knew he couldn't be trusted!_ As Lisa shot another trooper, she saw her parents were being pulled onto a ship. " Mom, Dad!" Lisa wanted to save them but couldn't. "Lisa don't worry," cried her mother. "Everything will be fine," her father yelled.

Lisa looked back to where Calrisian and that agent were, but they were gone. Lisa looked around only to see the bodies of Stormtroopers. Lisa cried and cried. When she did stop, she saw the box that held her present. When she opened it she gasped at what she saw. A doll that looked just like her. Lisa held the doll to her chest as a tear ran down her cheek.

When she went back into the ship, she sent the coordinates to the Republic and told them to hurry and get the ship. She went to her room and packed her stuff her things into three trunks. She remembered to especially bring her two Jedi holocrons. She left the ship and reached out through the Force to sense if she was safe or not. When she was sure she was safe, she headed to the closes city, the Capitol of Lothal. But before she did, Lisa looked into her locket. It only had one photo in it. The picture contained her whole family. From her parents to R2-D2 and C3-P0. One last tear was shed then Lisa was off. Not knowing what to do. _Good-bye. I love you guys._

* * *

Lisa woke up with a frightened gasp. She looked aroun only to find that she was still in a alley in Capitol City on Lothal where she was resting for the night. She sighed. _Why does that memory have to take to my dreams,_ she thought. Its been two weeks and the memory of her birthday still burned in her head clearly as when she first saw it. " And that's how it will stay," she muttered to herself, a little annoyed. She checked her trunks to make sure that every thing was still there. Before she fell back asleep she looked at the picture of her family and kissed it.

She covered herself in her blanket which was now dusty. _Better than being ripped like my clothes_ , she thought. Her clothes, which even though she had many, were the same ones she put on for her birthday, her tiara in one of her trunks. After being worn for two weeks in the tough city of Lothal, her dress had been torn and dirtied like her face and any other bare skin from countless times of being thrown in the ground. Her hair, which was once straight and clean, was now tangled and had pieces of dirt in it. She hugged her doll and slowly went back to sleep, using the Force to keep her feeling safe.

* * *

 _There it is again._ Even though Kannan doesn't use the Force or his light saber, he was still in contact with the Force. So when an unknown spark of someone using it would alert him. This one was stronger than he's ever felt before. _Strong and young,_ he thought, _stronger than its suppose to be yet is controlled well._ Kannan felt like he was going to meet the spark very soon.


	2. New and Questionable Girl

"Chopper!" Kannan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Again_ , he thought. Kannan walked out of the cockpit with Here following him to the comm room. There, they saw an angry Zeb chasing Chopper all over the ship. When they saw the pair they went still. "What happened?" Hera's words caused a worried face to fall over Zeb. "I was taking a nap when this bucket of bolts shocked me." Chopper let out a stream of beeps. Hera just sighed and went back to the cockpit. Kannan shot a glare at the two before following. He needed to get out of the ship for a few. "I'm gonna go take a walk," he told Hera. Hera looked at him and nod her head.

* * *

 _Another day,_ Lisa thought as she put he blanket and doll in her satchel. She still had her gun but it was out of ammo. Before she turned back a boy stood in front of her. "Give me all the credits you have on you," he said. _Another thug?_ Lisa had ran into thugs once or twice. And she could always take care of them. "Are you deaf," he said," give me all your credits!"

Suddenly there were two more thugs to her left and right, making her back up into the alley. She started to get scared." I-I-I don't have any credits," she said, which was the truth. "Lies!"" Get her!" The thug in front of Lisa lunged at her. But before he even made contact, Lisa punched him hard in the nose. The blow was so strong all of them heard the crack. It caused the boys to be scared and they ran off. When they were gone Lisa rubbed her fist." Ow." Lisa picked up all her trunks and walked out o the alley.

She sat on one of her trunks and placed the other two on both sides of her. She was still a little scared so she contacted the Force to calm herself down. Little did she know that someone felt it. And that man was just around the corner.

* * *

 _There it is again._ Kannan was walking to nowhere in particular, just getting some air. The same sensation he felt last night. But it was closer. The Force was calling to him to come somewhere. He followed it until it stopped. When he looked at where the sensation was coming from before it stopped all he saw was a girl in torn up and worn down clothes. Her hair was darker than his, her eyes were a beautiful dark brown and she would have had a pretty look if she was not living on the streets. When he looked at her she had just stopped looking at him. _Strange_ , he thought.

* * *

Lisa had just finished meditating when a man came. He had a lighter shad of brown hair than her. It was in a small pony tail. He had a green sweater on and dark pants. He only had chest armor and a right shoulder on with a symbol on it. The Force seemed to want her to go to him but she refused. _How can I be able to trust him if I don't know him._ She turned her gaze away just before he looked at her. But she was able to get a good look at the color of his eyes. _A type of green._

* * *

Kannan walked towards the girl. He knew that she knew that he was in front of her." Hey," he said," you alright?"

* * *

Lisa was startled when the man talked to her. His voice was stern but kind. Lisa didn't make eye contact with him but said "I'm not sure."

* * *

Kannan wanted to help this strange girl. So he just said it." Do you have a place to stay?" The girl only said," No." The girl looked like she hadn't eaten in a while." My crews ship has another bunk. You can stay with us." The girl looked at Kannan in shock and disbelief. He held out his hand to her and she hesitantly took it. He helped her up." My name is Jarrus. Kannan Jarrus."

* * *

Lisa was glad that this man who goes by Kannan Jarrus offered her a stay with his crew. She tried to Cary all her trunks but failed. Kannan took two of them." Thank you Mr. Jarrus."" Just call me Kannan, kid." Lisa followed Kannan through the plains of Lothal. Kannan asked about her parents and why she as living on the streets. She told him the truth. Sort of. She said that her parents were taken away by the Empire and she barely escaped." And I'm guessing that your parents capture is based on the fact that they were a party of the Republic?" Lisa was about to start panicking." What makes you say that," she asked." Because your wearing a pin in the shape of the Republic symbol." Lisa looked down the top of her dress to find the pin her mother gave her around the time they first met." Oh." Lisa let out a nervous chuckle. She didn't want them to know she was the princess.

 _They'll probably trade me away to be a slave or give me to a bounty hunter. Or worse, hand me to the Empire!_ Lisa decided to only say her first name if they asked.

* * *

Kannan was curious about this girl. She seemed to be hiding things. He had a lot of questions for her. But first, he had to help her. She needed food, water, a warm bed. But most of all, she just needs to have a few people that she can trust. Five minutes later, they could see a ship." There's your new home," Kannan told the girl," the _Gost_ _."_ On the ramp he can make out Hera, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper. Waiting for him and their new member, Spector 6.


	3. Welcomes

Hera stood outside on the ramp with the rest of the team. _Kannan Jarrus,you better not have gotten into any trouble,_ she thought as she saw, but he wasn't't alone. He was holding two trunks while a little girl besides held another. She followed him with her head looking down at the floor. And that's how it stayed till Kannan and Hera stoped talking.

* * *

Lisa barley payed attention to what Kannan and the female twi'lek were talking about. She kept her hip-long hair covering her face till the talking stoped. When she looked up the twi'lek was smiling a kind and safe feeling smile. Lisa shyly smiled back." I'm Hera, Hera Synulla. Capitan of the _Gost_." Lisa was so grateful that she dropped the trunk she was holding and hugged Hera who seemed surprised at first but quickly hugged back.

The crew left the trunks in the comm room for now and went to the galley. Kannan sat Lisa down and made her a meal. The meal contained of meat and some vegetables. After one bite Lisa started to quickly eat her food. This startled Hera and she sent a worried glance towards Kannan.

"Slow down there, kid," Zeb joked. When Lisa had finished her meal she thanked Kannan."Your a great cook," she complimented. Kannan smiled at her as she wiped her mouth."What's your name,"Lisa heard the girl in the colorful armor asked."Lisa didn't answer right away. She stared at the table as she spoke."Lisa, Lisa..." She looked at the faces in front of her."Just Lisa," she finished."I'm ten, well at least since about two weeks ago." Lisa said the same thing to Hera, that her parents were imprisoned by the Empire two weeks ago and she had no relatives or friends on Lothal."Wow," said the girl in armor and dyed hair,"kids had it pretty tough, huh?" Lisa nodded and gave a small smile.

"Well, we got an extra bunk at the end of the hallway, two actually. So you can pick one and get comfortable then just relax," explained Kannan. Lisa did just that. She chose the bunk on the left and started to unpack. She put her books and data pads on the shelves, put a hot pink, purple, and black and white cover on her bed. She put all her clothes in her closet, a weapon in a drawer under her bunk, just in case. She set up some writing utensils on the desk, along with some headphones she built by herself to listen to music when she worked or studied, and some droid blueprints. Like her grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, Lisa had a liking for droid building.

When Lisa was done, she grabbed a towel and an outfit similar to what she was wearing except the skirt was only up to her knees. A light pink top and light purple skirted dress. and she chose some light red flats with a golden outline at the top. She headed to what she hoped was the refresher. When she saw that she was correct, she went inside and locked the door. It felt good to get a good shower now after two weeks. When she was done, she dried off and changed into her fresh clothes. She went back into her room and feel on the bed. In an instant, she was asleep.

* * *

Kannan was getting suspicious about Lisa. _Where have I heard that name_. Hera walked into the comm room where Kannan was gathering his thoughts. "What is it," she asked. "I feel like we're missing a part of Lisa's past." "You think she could be a Jedi?" Kannan shook his head, "More than that." Hera sat next to him and held his hand in hers. "You'll figure it out, and you can always ask for my help." Hera kissed his cheek and left the room. _I wish I had her confidence._

* * *

Lisa woke up to find that it was early morning on Lothal. _That was the best sleep I've had in a while_ , she thought as she stretched. After she studied for an hour she went to the galley to fix herself some breakfast. Not long after she entered the galley Kannan and Hera walked in surprised that she was already up. "Morning," she said. "How are you already up and dressed," Kannan asked, shocked. "Early riser."

Lisa walked down the hall when she heard a hissing sound. She followed it to the armor girl's room. "Wow," Lisa said when she saw the room. Every wall was covered in paintings. "Your a good artist, um.." Lisa trailed off wondering what her name was. "Sabine," she said, "my names Sabine. I'm a-" "Mandilorian? I can tell from your armor. I read and memorize almost everything about the galaxy." Sabine was impressed that the girl knew so much. "Hey, want to learn how to draw?" Lisa happily agreed. She had paint spray, but never used it because she didn't know how to draw well. Now she was given a chance to learn.

The girls spent most of the morning painting. When Lisa mastered drawing, they decided to move to Lisa's cabin and decorate her walls. "You sure are an egghead, aren't ya," Sabine said when she saw Lisa's shelves. "Well..." Lisa started then her eyes fell on her holocrons. Lisa quickly grabbed them and hid them in an open drawer. They spent a few hours painting and Lisa painted many things. "You have a gift for art," Sabine said as she left the room. "Thanks." Lisa started on another painting. When she was done she viewed it. It showed her from when she was five on her fathers strong shoulders with her mother helping support her. All of them were smiling. A few tears escaped Lisa as she looked back at the memory. She quickly wiped the tears away as she covered the painting. _No one can see this, not now._

After lunch the Lasat,who she found out that his name was Zeb, challenged her to a game od Dijark. Zeb was about to win when Lisa ended up wining. "How did you do that," Zeb asked. "I saved my strongest for last. "Good strategy," he muttered. A while back, Lisa had read about the Lasat. Apparently the Empire invaded their home planet, Lasan. But the Honor Guard tried to save them all, yet they still failed. _I wonder if he was in it,_ Lisa thought, _only one way to find out_. "Hey, Zeb," she started," what was it like to fight in the Honor Guard? If you were in it, that is." Zeb didn't answer right away. But when he did..."Just like every other war." "Can you tell me about it?"

That's what he did. Most of the afternoon Zeb told Lisa stories from the time of the Guard. Lisa seemed to find the stories amazing, remembering every single one. When Zeb was done, Lisa thanked him and went to her cabin. When she arrived, she pulled out a book. But it wasn't any book, it was her journal. She had to write what happened so far.

 _Yesterday the Force must have finally answered my prayers._

 _A man who wore green and had a brown haired pony tail came to town and offered me a place to sleep._

 _His name is Kannan Jarrus. He is the leader of a crew that lives on the ship called the_ Ghost _._

 _Hera Syndulla, the twi'lek captain, is very kind and loving, like a mother._

 _Kannan is a man with a few secrets._

 _There is a girl that comes from Mandilore named Sabine Wren, apparently she likes art and explosives._ _She once served the Empire at an Imperial Academy._

 _And, here's the best part, a Lasat is a part of the crew! A Lasat! If Zeb, his nickname, is still alive, that means others could be alive to! Right?_

 _Th_ _e ship is easy to fly. Well, for me anyway._

 _Hera was surprised that I knew so much about ships._

 _Which means that I almost blew my cover._

 _I can't let them know I'm_ the _Princess Lisa Skywalker, who knows what they'll do._

 _They'll probably trade me to be a slave, to a bounty hunter, or worse, hand me to the Empire!_

 _So maybe I can trust them, I just don't want them to treat me like, well, a princess._

 _I never did like using my title. Now is my chance to be Lisa, just Lisa._

 _I just hope that nosey C1-10P droid, Chopper, doesn't mess things up._

 _Well, that's all for today good-bye. Remember what I said._

 _They must never know._

 _~Lisa I. Skywalker_

Lisa closed her journal after drawing a picture of all the _Ghost_ crew members and put it away. Lisa sighed. "They must never know."

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry the first two chapters are short.**

 **But in my defense, this is my first fanfic.**

 **So reply, tell me what you think, and enjoy the story.**

 **BTW: I will not say Lisa's middle name until later in the story or in future fics.**


	4. The Mission of Truth

The second day of being on the _Ghost_ crew. After the first day, everything will be fine for Lisa and her secret is safe. Right? Wrong! The next day Lisa woke up around her usual time. She thought she was the only one awake. But then she heard her door open. She was so into her book she was reading she didn't even look up. "Yes," she asked whoever came in. Instead of an answer she received a shock on her right leg sending her falling out of her chair.

"HEY!" Lisa saw Chopper rolling out of her room. "Come back here you little punk!" Lisa chased Chopper into the comm room where the entire crew waiting for her. "Chopper, I thought I told you to send her to us," Hera said. Chopper let out few beeps of protest. "That's not true," Lisa objected to what Chopper had said, "you said nothing about a conference! In fact, you said nothing. I was just reading a book when you came in and said nothing when I said 'yes'. the next thing you know, I'm on the floor recovering from a shock from him!" Lisa crossed her hands over chest and faced the crew. When Lisa saw the puzzled look on Hera's face, she knew she slipped up when she had a protested against the astromic. "How did you know what he said" Kannan asked.

"My parents thought it might help me in the future," Lisa quickly replied. _Saved it_ , she thought. "Well whatever the reason," Hera said changing the topic, "we need you to help us on a mission." _Lost it_ , she thought. _I'll blow my cover for sure!_ _But wait, how will you screw up on this mission. Its probably a mission anyone can do._ "Its a mission to free some captured Ewok's," Kannan added," we need you to help break them out of the prison crates their in." _Scratch that,_ Lisa thought, _it's a job experienced people can do as good as me!_ "Now, we know its a tough job if you don't know how to operate them," Hera said. "But Sabine will be by your side if you need help. Although it will slow down the op."

"No, no its fine. I can manage on my own," Lisa said, waving her hands franticly. "I'm sure it isn't that hard!" _Way to not blow your cover!_ "Here's a map of the docking bay this will take place," Hera said as she pulled up a holographic image of the docking bay.

"Alright," started Kannan, "the crate holding the Ewok's will be placed here. Sabine, Lisa, you'll free them while me and Zeb distract the guards. We'll enter from here." When Kannan pointed to their entrance, there was something that Lisa couldn't help but say. "That entrance is too obvious. They'll have more security there so we want to take another way in and out," Lisa said pointing to another entrance.

The crew stared at her with their mouths partly open. "She's right,: Sabine finally said, looking impressed that a girl the age of Lisa would know that. "It-It was just a-a hunch." Kannan let out a soft chuckle, "Well your 'hunch' was right. We better get ready. Lisa, do you have armor and a weapon?" Lisa nodded her head yes. When the meeting was finished, everyone went to their cabins.

* * *

Kannan was starting to get suspicious about their new crew member. _She's hiding something. I just know it. But what? Incase she's what I think she is, I'll bring it along._ His thoughts were interrupted when Hera entered the room. She didn't say anything as she sat on the bunk with him. Their eyes said everything. _What is she hiding? And will she admit it?_

* * *

Lisa locked the door to her cabin when she was inside. She banged her head against the door. "What was I thinking?" She took a deep breath and opened the drawer that held her journal.

 _I just made the worst move I could've made today._

 _We have a mission to do. And it involves rescuing Ewok's. Why Ewok's?!_

 _I have nothing against them or rescuing them, but that's the problem!_

 _I mean, I did live with them a few days before and many rotations after we defeated the Empire._

 _And I know how to break these kind of locks fast, but that could cost me my cover!_

 _Come on Lisa. Your being selfish._

 _Besides, you couldn't_ hide _it forever._

 _*sigh* I'll write about the mission later after we return._

 _Well, bye-bye for now._

 _~ Lisa I. Skywalker_

Lisa put her journal away and got out her armor. It was a bit darker than normal grey. She hadn't worn it in a while. This was only her chest armor. Her shoulder, elbow and knee armor were a dark shade of purple with silver outlines. Her mother objected when she didn't have any armor for her stomach. But Lisa thought that would be too much armor. Even if she's aimed at a lot she misses most of the bolts. When she finished getting her armor on she got out her strongest blaster out. It was too big for her current blaster holster so she got out a bigger one and strapped it around her waist. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought as she stepped out of her cabin and down the hall.

* * *

When Kannan saw Lisa come into the _Phantom_ wearing her armor, he pulled out his comm. "Chopper, we're about to leave. Do you have the coordinates?" Chopper beeped a reply. "Good," said Kannan. He nodded to Hera signaling to take off. Kannan handed Lisa a commlink like he said he would. The next thing they knew, they had entered hyperspace.

* * *

The ride was all too short for Lisa's taste. They arrived at the location. "Activating cloaking device," announced Hera as she pressed a few buttons. A few more minuets they were right where they want to be. On a planet with a docking bay. There were a few dozen supplies crates around. Lisa remembered what she had to do. _There are eight prison crates. Sabine will get four and you'll get four. Piece of cake, right?_

* * *

Kannan knew Lisa was worried. He sensed it. _What is she worried about?_ Kannan would have to find out later. They were about to be targets. Luckly they would be outside so they had a less likely chance of getting hit. In an instant, they were in combat.

* * *

"Come on," said Sabine. Lisa followed her to where the prisoner crates were. They opened each of their crates as quickly as she could. Lisa didn't have to slowly open her crates to make it seem like she was having trouble opening them because the Ewok's would recognize her and cheer for her and it took her a while to calm them down so she could tell them where to go. Luckily, she spoke their language fluently.

* * *

When all the Ewok's were inside the _P_ _hantom_ , Hera quickly flew them to the _Ghost_ and came right back. It was taking longer than the crew expected to escape. _I have to use it,_ Kannan thought. He jumped on to some crates and detached two items off his utility belt. He connected them and pressed a button.

* * *

Lisa couldn't believe her eyes! Kannan was holding a _light saber_! _He's a Jedi,_ she thought. The crew retreated as Kannan deflected each blaster bolt he could. Suddenly, a bolt hit the crate Kannan was standing on causing him to fall. His light saber deactivate when it hit the ground.

Lisa hesitated on what to do. "Spector 6, get out of there!" Hera's voice came in through to comm. The Force told her what to do. And for the first time in a long time, Lisa listened to it. she grabbed Kannan's saber and hoped onto the crates. "I will not let you tare apart my new family like you did already!" Lisa's words caused the Stormtroopers to stop shooting. "I will not let it happen!" Lisa had both hands on the saber. She held it up and activated it and closed her eyes. Everything around Lisa went silent as she contacted the Force. She moved the light saber where her instincts told her. When she felt the firing coming to a stop, she opened her eyes and deactivated the saber. "i will not let you harm them," she said. "I will not. For I ...am Princess Lisa Skywalker!"

Lisa concentrated very hard and the next thing she knew, the remaining Stormtroopers flew back. Lisa looked at Kannan to find him staring at her in shock. She gave him a small smile. She hoped off the crates and helped Kannan towards the _Phantom._ "I knew you had it," Kannan said with a smile as they got onto the ship.

After dropping off the Ewok's and entering hyperspace, the crew went into the galley. While the others stood, Lisa sat. Everyone was silent until Hera spoke up. "Why didn't you tell us, Lisa?" Lisa couldn't hold it in anymore. She just burst into tears and started to explain everything.

"I was afraid," she started. "I was afraid if you knew who I was, you wouldn't keep me. I thought that you would trade me away to be a slave, or give me to a bounty hunter. Or worse, take me to the Empire. Even after I knew that I could trust you all, I didn't want you to know who I really am."

Lisa continued to sob non-stop as Zeb said, "So you lied to us about your parents." "No. They actually did get captured by the Empire. About two weeks ago. On...my birthday." The whole room fell silent again. Lisa's crying had calmed down a bit when she finally spoke. "I understand if you don't want me anymore. I'll go pack my things and get out of the ship." Lisa got up and started to walk to the door.

"Lisa, wait," Kannan said. "We don't care who you are. We want you to stay. What do you say?" Lisa was still for a moment till she turned around and ran to hug Kannan. And just like that, she was crying into his sweater saying "thank you" over and over again.

Once they were back on Lothal Lisa went to her cabin, took out her journal, lied down with her head against a railing, and wrote about everything.

 _The mission was surprising._

 _I learned that Kannan is a Jedi!_

 _But that's not all. I had to reveal myself in order to save the crew._

 _I called out to the Force for the first time in a long time._

 _Turns out, I was worried for no reason._

 _They accepted me into the crew and weren't mad about any of it._

 _Maybe I was wrong and these guys_ can _be my new family._

 _Sabine as my older sister, Zeb as my older brother, and Kannan and Hera as my parents._

 _At least now I know that I can trust them._

 _~ Lisa I. Skywalker_

Lisa got up and put her journal in the drawer and changed into some sleep wear. She fell asleep in minutes, thinking that everything was going to be fine. Little did she know that this was only the beginning of her new life and adventure.


	5. Not Coming Back

_They were everywhere. They came out of the darkness._ Those voices, _Lisa thought, as she stood alone in the dark,_ they're from my past. _There was Obi-Wan Kenobi's voice, warning her about the dangers of the Dark Side of the Force. Her uncles voice from whenever they were in battle with Vader. Master Yoda's voice said everything he said when she her Uncle Luke were training with him. Pretty much every voice Lisa recognized, even her parents voices. They were all talking at the same time. They were screaming, yelling, talking, whispering, crying._

 _They were getting too loud for Lisa. "Stop it." They didn't stop. They just got louder. What's worse, the darkness turned into horrifying memories. Lisa couldn't take it any more. She started crying yelling "stop it" non-stop. The loudest voices were the ones that had the most sadness, anger, fear, and hatred. Lisa fell to her knees still crying and having her hands over her ears, not just to block out all the voices, but one voice that sent a chill down her back. "Your too strong for the Light," the voice whispered loudly. "With me, you can embrace it. All you have to do is let the Dark Side in."_

 _Lisa had enough. She swung her hand towards the source of the voice and said one word. "Enough!"_

* * *

Lisa woke up gasping for air. She franticly searched her surroundings. She sighed when she found herself still in her cabin. Its been almost a month since the mission her identity was revealed to the _Ghost_ crew. _And yet these nightmares are still coming_. Every night the nightmares come and scare Lisa that she either wakes up in the middle of the night either gasping, puking, or screaming. And whenever the last two happen she wakes the whole crew up. _Get it together, Skywalker_ , Lisa thought to herself. She put a hand on her locket. Ever since she was little she never took off her locket.

Lisa lied down again hugging her doll and crying herself back to sleep. In the morning, when the whole crew was up, Hera asked Lisa a favor. "Lisa, could you help Sabine repair the outside of the _Ghost_?" "Sure, Hera." Lisa met up with Sabine on the roof of the ship and got to work. It was almost like the _Falcon_ and even if it wasn't it would be easy to fix for Lisa 'cause she studies and has experienced pretty much everything about almost every ship there is.

The job finished in less than an hour. This was pretty much life on the _Ghost_ , not much to do unless there's a mission. Lisa didn't mind. She had dreamed of days like this. Not having so much responsibilities or pressure. The Republic always had something for her. Data pads that need to be read or decoded or translated, a map that needs to have a route for an upcoming mission, a plan for a mission, a presentation, hacking into files, you name it. Here, Lisa isn't kept busy.

Only one problem. "Thanks for your help, Your Majesty," said Sabine. Lisa just shighed. "You know, you don't have to call me by my title."

"Sorry." Lisa told the entire crew that they didn't have to call her royalty. They say they keep on forgetting, but she still thinks Zeb and Chopper do it to annoy her. It's not like she has anything against the Republic or being a princess, she just doesn't what people to think that she thinks she's better than everyone. Here she has a chance to start over. She started to show less emotion. _If you show how you feel too much, you'll be showing your weaknesses._ Lisa thought that everything would be fine between her and the crew. at least, she _thought_ that.

The crew was outside enjoying another peaceful day. Then, two children around Lisa's age approached them. They looked like twins. There was a boy with dirty dishwater hair and light brown eyes. He wore mostly blue with black and gold. The girl next to him had the same eyes and hair color, her hair was straight till the very bottom, where it went into tight curls. She wore difrent shades of purple with silver. When they were fully visible to the crew, Lisa just froze from building the droid she was working on.

When they arrived, Kannan came up to them. "Can we help you?" The boy spoke up. "Yes. We're looking for someone who we've tracked here. We work with the Republic. This person is needed to come right back." Kannan didn't think that was enough info. "Look, I don't think we have anyone who said they needed to come back to the Republic. So you can just-" "Tell the Republic their girl isn't coming back anytime soon."

Kannan turned to see Lisa coming towards them. She had a blank face but walked with confidence. "Still thinking that your my personal guards, Renkez Twins?" The twins gave a smile when the person they needed was right there. "Well, that was our job since day one, Your Highness," the boy said, bowing. Lisa scowled at the use of a title instead of her name. "Don't call me that. You know I hate that." The girl just giggled at Lisa's tone, as if she thought she was joking. "Good to see you old friend."

"Hello, Samantha and Nezul." Lisa didn't change her expression one bit. "Lisa, who are they," said Hera. Lisa turned to the crew. "We need to talk." The crew went inside, along with Nezul and Samantha. Lisa explained how she knew them as quickly as she could, never looking at the twins.

After the talk, Lisa went to her room. She got out her journal.

 _I didn't think it was possible, but it is._

 _The Republic found me, and sent the two people that knew me since birth to protect me._

 _Nezul and Samantha! Nezy and Sammy!_

 _They must have sent them 'cause they thought that I wouldn't be able to say no to the people that are my best friends since birth!_

 _Well it's not going to work. I know that when we were toddlers we treated each other as best friends._

 _And when we got older, we started to treat each other as siblings._

 _But now that we're older... I think I'm starting to have a stronger feeling for Nezul than both of those feelings combined._

 _I guess it wouldn't hurt to-_ no _!_

 _No relationships now, Lisa!_

 _You're in the middle of a war right now, no time for a relationship!_

 _So snap out of it, don't think about his dreamy eyes, his soft hair, the way his smile melts your heart *sigh*..._

 ** _NO!_**

 _No relationships, girl!_

 _Back to the matter at hand._

 _If they think they can tear me apart from the_ Ghost _crew, they got another thing coming._

 _~Lisa I. Skywalker_

Lisa had just put away her journal when the door opened to reveal the twins. "How did you open the door?" "Hera gave us the code," replied Sammy. _Note to Self: Change the code to the door,_ Lisa reminder herself, _and fast_. "What do you guys want," Lisa asked annoyed. "Well first," Nezul started, "we want to know why you're acting like this, L." Lisa didn't make eye contact with them when she answered, she just stared at the floor with her hair covering her face. "I don't want to go back to the Republic. I don't want to be that busy girl I used to be who has to go by the title everyday. I don't want to be Princess Lisa Skywalker, I want to be Lisa. Just Lisa."

The twins were silent. They stared at her for a few minuets until they both hugged her. Lisa was surprised then hugged them back. "Thank you for understanding," she whispered to them. They separated and started to talk about what happened ever since her birthday. "When you weren't in the _Falcon,_ everyone was worried that the Imperials had returned and taken you." "I've been here after two weeks of living on the streets." Then Lisa had a great idea. "Do you guys have a transmitter?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Nezul and Samantha are characters I came up with a long time ago.**

 **They are one year and one month older than Lisa.**

 **Their parents were the original guardians of Lisa, but were too busy doing work for the Republic behind the twins back.**

 **So neither them or Lisa knew the truth.**

 **And, yes they were born on the same planet as Lisa.**

 **Tantioeen.**

 **I don't know how to spell it so cut me some slack.**

 **Next chapter coming soon.**

 **Later!**


	6. The New Look

Exactly one month had past since the day Samantha and Nezul arrived at the _Ghost._ After the crew knew everything about them, they decided that if Lisa wasn't gonna return to the Republic, they wouldn't either. They were Spector's 7 and 8. They helped the crew big time. Nezul was super strong and very quick speed. Samantha had studied her whole life everything about healing and medical tactics. So even though she wasn't the strongest fighter on the team, she was a great nurse.

And during the month they had gotten a lot done. Lisa learned a lot from the team. She learned how to improve her light saber moves from Kannan, how to use two blasters at once by Sabine, and learned a little about Lasat and Lasan from Zeb. She even improved her flying when Kannan was busy on the ground and she and Hera were the only ones on the ship. But its been two months already and Lisa thought she hadn't changed that much.

Lisa decided to do something about it. It was the middle of the day and everyone was outside while she was in her cabin. she looked in the mirror. still wearing her bright everyday knee length dress. _Lets change that, shall we,_ Lisa thought as she got out her journal and sketched a picture of herself in a new outfit. In the page next to it she wrote something down.

 _It's time for a bigger change._

 _No more lip gloss or chap stick._

 _No more cute and bright clothes._

 _I always wanted to change my look, but I was never allowed._

 _I always had to look '_ proper'.

 _Well not anymore!_

 _Like they always say._

 _"Out with the old and in with the new!"_

 _Take that, Ladies in Waiting!_

 _~Lisa I. Skywalker_

Lisa quickly put her journal away and got to work. _First of all, make- up_ , she thought as she wiped off her lip gloss, the mascara and eye shadow Samantha applied onto her, and her blush. _Next, clothing,_ she thought as she got out of her dress and shoes and put on a robe. She started to search her closet. She found what she was looking for in five minuets. A slightly dark hot pink shirt with elbow length sleeves. Next, she searched her drawer for a good pair of pants. She found a good pair of pants that were midnight blue. She slipped on the clothes and when done she started to work on her hair. _No more straight hair in an uncomfortable pony tale_. She had forgotten to straighten her hair this morning so Sammy had put it in a tight pony tale. She undid it and let her naturally curly hair fall down.

 _And last but not least, accessories._ Instead of reaching for fancy jewels and her tiara, Lisa just made sure that her locket was still on and reached for her armor to put it on. She looked just fine and maybe even better than before. But she still thought something was missing. All her gear was on, so what? she searched her closet. For some reason, the Force stopped her at one item. A cloak with a dark gold clip that was the color of a purple so dark that you needed to have it in the light good enough so that you didn't think it was black.

 _Midnight purple? Perfect._ Lisa put it on. She had gotten it so long ago from her father, she almost forgot that it could also clip around her waist and that it was almost as long as her from the neck down. _Now I can surprise my enemies from the shadows_ , she thought as she slipped on black military boots. For some extra bling, she put on black leathered fingerless gloves that had a square in the top part of her hand in the center. When she finished, she left her cabin to join the crew outside. But to her surprise, they had came inside during her fashion frolic.

When she entered the comm room, everyone stopped talking. Smiles faded, replaced with looks of shock. Everyone stared at Lisa as if she had shaved herself bald. Lisa smiled at them. "Hey, guys." Samantha stood from her spot on the edge of the couch and stood a few feet away in front of Lisa. "What? Happened? To you?"

Lisa continued to smile, but a little more shyly as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face and spoke. "Why? D-Do you think it looks bad?" "It looks like you transformed into a completely different person!" "In a good way." Lisa looked past Sammy as she turned around to see Nezul standing a few feet away from them. "It does not look good in any way possible! Please tell me your still... selfless." When Sammy turned back she found Lisa with an emotionless face. Lisa nodded her head yes to answer her question.

"Why," Sammy asked. "I know you said you didn't want to be the busy princess you used to be, but you didn't have to change your look." Lisa still kept her emotionless face, but inside, she was heartbroken that her one of her best friends wasn't supporting her in one of the biggest changes of her life. "Lisa looks fine, sis," Nezul said, "she doesn't have to have the same look forever. Besides, _I_ think she looks great." The rest of the crew agreed that Lisa's new look was amazing.

Later, while Lisa was looking over a data pad, she was pulled into a room. "What the heck," she said as she found herself with Sammy. The twins stayed in the same room 'cause none of the crew members weren't big on room mates. "Lisa, we need to talk. I don't want you to change your look."

"It's not like I changed into being selfish. And honestly, I was hoping that you, out of everyone, would support me." "I'm sorry. It's still taking time for me to adjust to the changes. By the way, do you know how to get rid of Lasat stink?" Lisa shook her head and just laughed at her bestie as she left the room. It wasn't easy for her and the crew either when Lisa joined. The crew found her in the most strangest places. Hanging upside-down inside the ship, on the roof stargazing during the middle of the night, even studying the engine to see if there's anything she could put into her droid.

Lisa went to her room to paint a new picture on her walls. When she finished she took a moment to see if she had gotten it right. It was a picture of her in-between the twins. She was in her new outfit with Nezul on her right and Sammy on her left. Lisa turned to her billboard over her desk. It was filled with non- colored sketches that were either images from her past, or visions she sometimes had in her dreams. The visions started a while after she became a padawan.

Lisa grabbed a droid she was working on to be able to fix any outside damages during hyperspace. She pinched her fingers several times but it didn't bother than her. She's felt worse pain. Physically and emotionally. She continued to work on the droid, daydreaming off into the life in her mind where there was no Empire or First Order. Back to the few years she spent with her family after she helped defeat the enemy for the first time.


	7. Another Mission

"Spector's 1 and 6, get out of there now!" Hera's voice came through Kannan's comm so loud and clear that even Lisa, who was running right next to him, heard it. Kannan picked up the comm, still running from the group of Stormtroopers they were _trying_ to avoid while grabbing some supplies, and answered it.

"We're a little busy right now!" Blaster bolts were flying past their heads as they ran down the alley. _why couldn't we take the same rout Sabine and Zeb took,_ Lisa thought as she shot a Stormy over her shoulder. _Well, at least I can count on the Force._ Kannan and Lisa stopped dead in their tracks when they reached the end of the alley. "Now what," Kannan hissed as Lisa franticly looked around the alley, keeping a cool face. _They'll get to us before we're even half way up the wall._

An idea came into Lisa's head as Kannan pulled out his blaster. Lisa held her hand out in front of him before he shot. "Hold her fire," she said," I've got an idea." She pulled her hood over her head as she continued to explain. "I'm gonna need you to distract them. But don't mind control them." Kannan smirked at her joke. The entire crew knew that Kannan never used the Force while Lisa used when she wanted to, which wasn't often.

With her hood over her head, Lisa vanished into the shadows of the alley. She stayed hidden as she inch along the wall to get behind the "bucket heads", as Sabine liked to call them, which was starting to stick with her. Lisa kept calm as she moved along the wall, never taking her eyes of Kannan and the trooper. "You have been cornered," said the leader. _Always stating the obvious_ , Lisa rolled her eyes as the leader continued. "Surrender now or be eliminated." Kannan raised his hands innocently. "What did I do," Kannan asked like he was being framed or as if they were just picking on him. The leader spoke once more. "You were spotted with several others stealing property of the Empire."

As Kannan made an excuse, Lisa had slipped behind the mob and set up several electric bombs and a few traps that looked like they weren't even there. _Perfect_ , she thought as Kannan finished talking. she stood be hind the group as the leader spoke what would be his last words. "This is the last time this will happen because we're taking you to a prisoner cell. Those word gave a chill to Lisa at the reminder of her parents being held in one and the times she's been held in those tiny rooms, but d=she let her words come out clearly.

"No I don't think so." Lisa smirked as the guards turned their heads to look at the cloaked girl. "Surprise!" She brought out the blasters in her hands and shot the troopers. "Run," she told Kannan as he got ready to fire his blaster. While she held the Stormtroopers attention, Kannan climbed up a ladder that lead to the roof, Lisa ran up the alley.

 _That's it_ , she thought, _follow the Loth- rat_. Lisa ran and didn't look back but let a smile spread across her face as she heard her traps activate. She sped up when she heard the satisfying groaning. She bounced off the sides of the buildings and flipped onto the roof. She ran until she heard the sound of the _Phantom_ above her. The _Ghost_ was just above it. With the ramp down, Lisa could make out Sammy holding onto the side of the ship. Lisa ran harder until she reached the edge of the roof, then she jumped onto the ramp.

Within minuets the two were back on the ship. Lisa flopped down onto the couch while pulling back her hood, panting between her words. "Did... Sabine... and Zeb... get the... supplies... on board." When she finished, Sabine entered the room with a jug of water. She handed it to the thirsty girl with an answer. "Yeah, we got the supplies, kid. Now drink up."

Lisa drained the jug in two minuets and listen to the crew talk. "Next time, don't blow cover," Sammy said to Lisa, "unless you want to end up playing prisoner." Lisa cringed at the reminder of her slip- up. "Sorry," she said, "it's just, I heard one of those guys mention my parents." The room fell silent. Everyone knew how Lisa was dealing with the problem.

"But Lisa," Hera said, placing a hand on the pre- teen's shoulder, "you usually handle these things without emotions or any acts out of them." Lisa sighed as she answered. "Its just gotten harder. Especially with all the..." Lisa trailed off as she thought back to last night and every other night. Nezul finished her sentence with one word: "Nightmares?"

Lisa sighed once again with a reply. "It's awful. One minute I'm with my parents, the next thing I know, I'm in a torture chamber and they're killed and I couldn't do anything about it!" Lisa dropped the jug and ran out of the ship.

She ran all the way to her favorite spot on the plains of Lothal. A rock cavern. It was only twenty feet long, or so it seemed. Lisa removed the boulder that was at the end of the cavern to reveal stairs that went downward. "Maybe some time alone will help." Lisa went down the stairs.

She had found the place when she was bored and took a walk. She thought se could make the cave bigger to see if it had any jewels. Instead, she found the staircase and found an empty room with rock walls.

Now here she was. After secretly using credits, she bought furniture and placed any books and data pads that couldn't fit in her cabin. She turned it into what she called her safe haven.

Lisa took out her journal from her satchel and sat on a rock that she carved into a chair and painted pink and electric blue. She bought pillows that made it more comfortable. She started writing on a fresh page.

 _The nightmares are getting worse._

 _I see things, horrible things._

 _Things from my past that I want to forget, and things that I think could happen in the future._

 _I see mom and dad._

 _I see us laughing and having fun on Endor with the Ewok's._

 _Then, fa flash of light comes out and I'm alone in the dark._

 _Then the dark transforms into a torture chamber._

 _My parents are held standing and they are tortured._

 _I want to help them, but I can't move._

 _And worse, I have to watch them suffer and die._

 _There are other dreams similar to that dream._

 _I see the members of the crew being killed, tortured and worse._

 _Out of the entire crew, Nezul's the worst._

 _You know how I've started to have a crush on him?_

 _Well, in the dream, we kiss for a brief moment._

 _When it ends, my hand is on his cheek and we stare at each other and he has this cute smile._

 _Then the moment ends._

 _There's a big flash of light and suddenly, we're on of the worst planets in this entire galaxy, Musifar._

 _We hear the ignite of light sabers. he turns around and I draw my attention to the worst person I could think of at the time._

Vader.

 _We battle for what feels like hours._

 _When he sends me flying across the platform we are on, I wait for him to make the move but it doesn't come._

 _When I look up, I see Nezul pointing a blaster at our enemy._

 _The next thing I know, Vader stabs Nezul in the heart and I scream._

 _I can't take anymore of these dreams._

 _I want them gone._

 _I don't want them to cause any problems._

 _Lisa I. Skywalker_

Lisa receives a call on the comm and answers it. "Lisa where are you." Hera sounded worried. Luckily, Lisa was great at lying and keeping secrets, so her reply was easy. "Sorry to worry you guys, just needed to be alone. I'm in town." "Well come back. It's late so hurry."

Lisa quickly returned to the ship and went to her room and change. She did a little reading then went to bed. Knowing that the nightmares awaited her.


	8. A New Partner

_Can missions get anymore boring,_ Lisa thought as she rode the speeder bike she stole a while back. The task was simple. She just had to check to see if this tower was empty and good enough for the crew to stash a few things. "Bo- ring," Lisa said to herself as she pulled to a stop near the tower. She put it into a corner so that it will stay hidden and put on her hood.

Since she thought that she wouldn't need a blaster, she had just came with only the dagger she kept in her right boot. _Always have a weapon on you_ , she learned that lesson from experience. For some reason, she felt like she wasn't alone when she stepped into the tower.

* * *

Ezra saw a speeder come close to the tower from the balcony. _Doesn't seem to have an Imperial ridding it_ , he thought as he spotted the driver. "Sorry pal," he said to himself, "but this place is already taken." Ezra went inside and placed his electric slingshot on his arm. He knew what he was going to do to the intruder.

* * *

The Force told her there was another person in the tower. Lisa pressed a button on her cloaks clip. It activated a voice modifier she had built a long time ago. It caused her voice to transform into a man's voice. In order for her to fool the enemy, she lets the cloak cover her entire body. In order for her to activate it, Lisa must have her hood on, even just a little bit. Right now, it was impossible to tell she was a girl, let alone ten since she was tall for her age.

Two months have passed since she decided to change her look, so that made about four months of living with the _Ghost_ crew. She was getting use yo her new life. Suddenly, she heard something. She cautiously stepped into the room where the sound had come from. She was shocked to find that the room was filled with a collection of Stomtrooper helmets.

Lisa carefully picked one up. When she was certain tat it wasn't bobby- trapped, she examined it. _It doesn't have a spec of dust on it,_ she glanced at the others, _None of them do. Someone lives here_.

* * *

Ezra watched as the intruder examined his collection of helmets. He tried to make out if it was a girl or boy and what species it was. He didn't see a weapon on it. Then again, he couldn't see what was on the trespasser with that cloak. He came out of hiding and stood behind it to surprise her.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

* * *

Lisa turned around to the voice to find a teenaged boy behind her. He had raven blue hair and electric blue eyes. She only had to look at his appearance to know that he was a street rat. "I don't want any trouble," Lisa said with the voice modifier taking affect. By his reply, she knew she was in for a fight. "You _really_ should respect privacy."

* * *

 _So it's a boy,_ Ezra thought as he shot at the man. But to his surprise, the man easily avoided the shot. The next thing Ezra knew, he received a punch to the stomach. "I didn't come for you, if that's what you're thinking." The man now held a dagger in his hand. _And it's human, good to know_ , Ezra thought, _although that blow made me think it was a Wookie wearing a translator._

Ezra shamefully surrendered and to his surprise, the man helped him up. _He's got good reflexes, maybe h can be my partner in crime._ "Hey, are you looking for a job? I mean, it involves stealing, but it's worth it."

* * *

Lisa thought about the offer. _All I have to do is steal? Well, as long as I keep my identity a secret, I guess it'll be okay._ "Sure, just one thing. I get half of the loot." The boy was silent for a minute as he thought it over. "Deal," he said at last. "I'm Ezra. Ezra Bridger. And you are?"

Lisa didn't reply to Ezra for a while. "You'll find out soon enough. I'll come back tomorrow to start." Lisa left the building and got onto her speeder. She headed to the _Ghost._ But not till after she jotted something down in her journal.

 _Turns out, the mission was a bit better than I expected._

 _There was a boy living in the tower. His name is Ezra Bridger._

 _He must be living on the streets if he has his belongings there._

 _He offered me a job that will help me get some supplies for the crew._

 _But I have to keep the job a secret._

 _And Ezra will never know who I really am._

Lisa put her journal away and left the tower. On her way home, she wondered what she would tell Kannan an Hera.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **That's it for this story.**

 **New one coming soon.**


	9. Ezra Meets Lisa

_I still can't believe this_. Ezra sat in the galley of his new home, the _Ghost_. He didn't mean to run into being the new member, his mysterious partner in crime just walked to a strange man and he butted in. Turns out that his partner was Lisa Skywalker, a princess. Now he knew who she was, but how did she get here?

Just then Lisa walked through the door of the galley with her usual outfit, nothing like a princess outfit. She looked at Ezra when she turned around after getting something from a cabinet. She smiled at him and chuckled. "Isn't it a little late to be up doing absolutely nothing?" she asked.

"Look who's talking." Lisa laughed as she bit into a fruit. "Hey," she said, "I'm doing _important_ things. Like studying, decoding and translating data pads, inventing...you get the idea." Ezra raised an eye brow at the pre teen. The crew said that she said that she turned eleven a week or two ago. Nobody, not even her best friends, knew when exactly.

 _How did a princess like you get stuck here with this crew_ , he thought. He suddenly wished he didn't think it. He remembered that Lisa was a Jedi Knight in training with stronger powers than supposedly. "Don't worry," she said. "I won't get angry for you thinking that." She didn't seem to be angry, nor offended. In fact, she didn't show any emotions.

"How did you get stuck here?" was all Ezra could say. Lisa sat down with a sigh across from him, ready to tell her story. "Get comfortable, cause this is gonna be a long bedtime story." Ezra shifted and grabbed a piece of fruit that Lisa set out.

"*sigh* When I was five, my life as a young farm girl and dreamer changed along with my Uncle Luke's. We didn't even know we were related. One day, we bought some droids; a C-3PO unit and a R2-D2 unit. The R2 unit said that it needed to deliver a message to its owner, Obi-Wan Kenobi. But the only Kenobi we knew of, including the twins who knew me since birth, was Ben Kenobi. But when we went to visit him, we realized that Ben was R2's owner."

"So that lead us to a mission to save Princess Lea. We teamed up with my father-which we didn't learn that info till later- and he flew us to where the princess was. There it was when we learned that she was my mother. By that time Ben was teaching me and my uncle how to use the Force. We stopped the Empire and well, you know the rest. Little did I know that it was only the beginning of a grand adventure. I became one of the Republic's best spies, leaders, pilots, droid builder and repairer, hackers and many other things."

Then my parents sent me and my older brother to a Jedi Temple to be taught by our Uncle Luke. Everything was fine until an apprentice betrayed us. The next thing we knew the First Order took my brother. My uncle went into hiding thinking it was his fault, even though I begged him not to. And I was seven and a half when it happened."

Ezra saw Lisa shiver and knew that it was hard for her to say that last part. "Anyway, about a year and a half year later, me and my parents, along with an old friend that I'm not so fond of, landed her on Lothal for my birthday. A planet that I've never seen before. I was thrilled. Then, at exactly thirteen hundred hours, Imperials came out of nowhere, surrounding us. I... was the only one who was left. My parents friend vanished, my mom and dad got taken away, and I barely escaped. I lost pretty much everything over the years. Some of my friends, most of my family, it was hard and terrible. I gathered all my things and left the _Falcon_ waiting to be picked up by the Republic. I left for the Capital. Two weeks later I met Kannan and he took me in. For a few days I didn't tell them my identity, then a mission had it forced out of me. A few weeks later the twins Samantha and Nezul joined. So that, um, pretty much brings us up to date."

Lisa and Ezra were silent for a while. Lisa got up and went do her cabin, and Ezra thanked her. He sat there for a while and thought everything over. _I lost pretty much everything... friends... family... hard and terrible._ The words rung through Ezra's head like a bell. He relized how he and Lisa were alike even though he was four years older than her.

 _Maybe it won't be so bad here._


End file.
